Inu no Kimochi (Sentimientos Caninos)
by Kairu Goutokuji
Summary: Nuestros queridos personajes de South Park, en versión perruna. Quiero que juntos logremos hacer de esta historia algo agradable de leer. Muchas gracias!


_**Inu no Kimochi**_

_A mis lectores... _

¡Hola! Antes que nada aclara las parejas para que no haya confusión: Stendy (Stan/Wendy), Niken (Nichole/Token), Kyman (Kyle/Cartman), Bunny (Butters/Kenny), Creek (Craig/ Tweek), Clybe (Clyde/Bebe).

Segundo: Voy a dejar que ustedes decidan qué raza de perro le gustaría que fuesen los personajes, dentro de las posibilidades que les ofrezco.

**Kyle:** Es un cachorro de **Samoyedo**. Dulce, sumiso, expresivo y cariñoso aunque sin ser pegajoso, es una raza dinámica aunque sin llegar a ser nerviosa. El Samoyedo es un compañero encantador. Juguetón, se entiende perfectamente con sus congéneres. Dotado para la comunicación, el perro "habla" con su dueño, modulando sus ladridos. Es un perro muy obediente. En esto, es sin dudarlo el más sumiso de los canes nórdicos. Pero no iba a ser perfecto: su principal defecto es que es propenso a cavar agujeros.  
Su color de pelaje es el blanco. Es un perro casero.

Cartman: Les doy a elegir...  
**San Bernardo: **El San Bernardo es una raza de carácter pacífico, tranquilo y bonachón, cosa que ya se aprecia a primera vista. Pero aparte, es una raza tremendamente inteligente y muy fácil de educar y adiestrar. Eso sí, hay que empezar a hacerlo desde cachorro antes de que su tamaño nos desborde. Pero leal a sus dueños, siente especial predilección por los niños, a quienes adora. Estos canes poseen un gran instinto de protección.  
**Pastor Alemán: **Perro que posee un carácter flexible y vivo, aunque bastante dominador. Pero aún así la raza Pastor Alemán se deja, sin embargo, educar fácilmente, si tiene únicamente a un dueño. Es una raza valiente, obediente, inteligente e increíblemente fiel. Y protector con sus más allegados. De hecho, no dudará en defender a su familia aunque no haya sido educado en ese sentido. Son canes afectuosos, dulces, protectores y extremadamente pacientes con los niños.

Son incontables las tareas que le son destinadas en nuestra sociedad actual a esta raza. Perro policía, perro guardián, perro de avalancha, perro lazarillo,... y todas estas tareas las realiza con una eficacia extraordinaria. El Pastor Alemán es un perro apacible por naturaleza que se aclimata muy bien a la vida en la ciudad, a condición de desfogarse en el parque cada día

**Gran Danés: **Es una raza con un buen carácter y una buena sociabilidad con otros animales. De todas maneras, su dueño debe tener con él una educación firme. Así el perro crecerá equilibrado y prevendremos cualquier comportamiento agresivo, particularmente hacia los extranjeros y hacia los niños  
**Pueden escoger si es callejero o casero**.

Stan: **Labrador Negro: **Si el Labrador ha conquistado a tantas familias es gracias a sus maravillosas cualidades y a su excelente conducta. Es dócil, tierno, receptivo, amable con todo el mundo, ya sea hombre o animal. Es un perro que no soporta la soledad. Es el uno de los perros amistosos por excelencia. Es un perro muy deportista, no debemos olvidarlo, por lo que necesita de mucho ejercicio y movimiento para que no se muestre ocioso  
**Casero.**

Wendy: **Poodle:**El Caniche es un perro bastante activo que se distingue por su fidelidad, inteligencia y buena capacidad para el aprendizaje. Es baste alegre y juguetón y genera un vínculo muy especial con su amo, por lo que requiere de bastante amo  
**Shih Tzu: **La alegría es una de las principales características de la raza Shih Tzu. Posee un temperamento alegre, sin ninguna muestra de agresividad y muy mimoso. Es un perro sensible y si se le regaña, es capaz de poner mala cara. Le encanta jugar con los niños pero, debido a su aspecto, debes procurar que los niños no lo consideren como un peluche  
**Casera.**

Bebe: **Cocker:**Perros alegres, vivos, joviales y curioso, aunque también algo orgullosos. Así son los Cocker mericanos. Son perros bastante miedosos. Son excelentes compañeros para los juegos de los niños, ya que poseen un carácter muy juguetón. Pero no sólo se llevan bien con los niños. Son canes muy adaptables tanto a una variedad de estilos de vida y como de grupos de edades. Es un perro muy inteligente, pero también tiene una fuerte personalidad, por lo que hay que adiestrarle y educarle desde cachorro y con firmeza.

**Bichón Maltés:**

Se trata de un perro vivo, afectuoso, muy dócil e increíblemente inteligente. Su educación debe comenzar desde muy pequeño sin otras recompensas que la voz, ya que es una raza que necesita comprobar la satisfacción de su dueño. Es un perro que se acostumbra fácilmente al collar y a la correa. Como vemos, el Bichon Maltés es un can de compañía agradable. Son perros muy próximos a su dueño.

Es un perro bastante robusto y de una gran vitalidad. Es una raza que se adapta fácilmente a la vida en la ciudad con la única condición de salir a pasear cada día. Además, debemos cuidar bien su pelaje, que necesita mucho mantenimiento.

**Callejera...****  
**  
Kenny: **Golden Retriever:´**Raza dócil, inteligente y naturalmente dotada para el trabajo. El Golden Retriever es un perro dulce, amistoso y seguro de si mismo. Posee un temperamento de buenazo, muy sociable y amable con todo el es un buen perro guardián. No lleva bien la soledad. Es un compañero excelente para los niños. Existe un defecto en esta raza que se presenta en algunos individuos y es la presencia de hípernerviosismo y agresividad.

**Boyero de berna: **

Bien equilibrado, atento, vigilante y sin temor a ninguna de las circunstancias de la vida de diaria. Es un perro buenazo y fiel con sus dueños. Muy seguro de si mismo, es pacífico con los extranjeros. Su carácter es dócil.

Convertido en un muy buen perro de compañía, le encanta vivir cerca de su familia. Y no duda en utilizar su fuerza para defenderla. Necesita la continua presencia de un dueño y jugar regularmente con él. Es un perro muy atado. En soledad se puede volver agresivo y temeroso.

**vos podés escoger si es callejero o casero...**

Butters: **Dálmata: **Es un perro muy activo, encantador, sensible, amistoso y juguetón. El dálmata es una raza amistosa por naturaleza y uno de los perros que mejor se adapta a la convivencia con niños. Y es que es una raza extremadamente sociable y amistosa. Además, no es tímido, ni desconfiado, ni miedoso, ni agresivo.

**Setter irlandés: **El Setter rojo tiene un sobrenombre por el que muchos le conocen. Hay quien le llama "el diablo rojo" y es que posee una energía, una fogosidad desbordante. Es un excepcional perro cazador con un olfato muy desarrollado, un búsqueda de la presa rápida y una detención flexible y firme. Y como perros de compañía pues también son ideales, ya que son muy afectuosos. El único requisito es una educación firme pero sin brutalidad, ya que es una raza muy sensible.

**Casero...**

Craig: **Doberman: **Al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, el Doberman es generalmente un perro amable y pacífico. En un entorno familiar, es una raza muy ligada a sus dueños y amable y paciente con los niños. Fácil de adiestrar, el Doberman es un perro muy entregado en el trabajo: eficaz, valiente y con un carácter bien templado. Uno de las aptitudes que le han llevado a servir a la policía es su grado de atención: es un perro muy atento a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, no se le escapa prácticamente nada. Es una raza muy segura de sí misma.

** Border Collie: **

Perro tenaz, trabajador y muy dócil. Es una raza vigilante, muy receptiva a los deseos de su dueño y tremendamente inteligente. No son perros temerosos ni agresivos. Son canes que necesitan de grandes espacios por lo que no es recomendable como perro de compañía. Debido a sus cualidades naturales y a la orientación de su selección, es absolutamente desaconsejado tener esta raza para otro menester que no sea trabajar con el rebaño.

Una particularidad muy curiosa de este perro es que es capaz de dirigir su rebaño casi únicamente a través su magnética mirada. Su orientación de selección y sus predisposiciones naturales lo hacen desaconsejable como perro de compañía.

**¿Casero o Callejero?**

Tweek: **Beagle:**En casa, es un buen perro de compañía. Es inteligente, alegre, tenaz en el trabajo y siempre despierto. Aunque no es un perro faldero. Es una raza acostumbrada a vivir en jaurías, por lo que genéticamente están predispuestos para la compañía. Y precisamente por ello son buenos perros de compañía: Buscan compañía y si no la obtienen de otros perros, la buscarán en los dueños. Esta raza necesita de mucho ejercicio diario y mucho desgaste para agotar su fuerza y energía. Y debemos tener cuidado con la alimentación. Es un perro muy glotón. Hay que vigilar ese aspecto.  
**Springer Spaniel Galés: **El Springer Spaniel galés es un perro muy trabajador que adora el agua. Es particularmente hábil para la caza a pluma. Son canes con un carácter amable, bondadoso y alegre, y por encima de todo sin rastro ni de agresividad ni maldad. Además, es un perro fácil de adiestrar.

**Casero...**

Clyde: **Setter irlandés: **El Setter rojo tiene un sobrenombre por el que muchos le conocen. Hay quien le llama "el diablo rojo" y es que posee una energía, una fogosidad desbordante. Es un excepcional perro cazador con un olfato muy desarrollado, un búsqueda de la presa rápida y una detención flexible y firme. Y como perros de compañía pues también son ideales, ya que son muy afectuosos. El único requisito es una educación firme pero sin brutalidad, ya que es una raza muy sensible.

**Pointer Inglés: **El Pointer está considerado por un importante número de cazadores como el perro de caza por excelencia. Y es que posee unas formas clásicas y unas increíbles aptitudes para la misma. Es rápido e incansable, posee un agudizado olfato, con el que es capaz de percibir el más leve olor de cualquier animal, en cualquier tipo de climas.

**¿Casero o Callejero?**

Token: **Rottweiler: **Esta raza posee una apariencia que puede ser engañosa. Son perros que gozan de una mala fama. Pero realmente ésta no se corresponde con la realidad de la raza. Y es que son perros amables y apacibles, que adoran a los niños. Evidentemente, no debemos olvidar que es un perro de guardia con muchísima fuerza pero es un perro entregado, obediente y dócil. Es un perro muy seguro de sí mismo. Este can, bien educado, posee un equilibrio nervioso perfecto y no es impresionable, por lo que es difícil enfadarle y, por tanto, volverle agresivo. Es un perro muy atento a todo lo que le rodea.

**Braco Alemán:**Raza dulce, obediente y sumisa a su dueño. El Braco alemán es un perro activo y dinámico, pero sin nerviosismo. Precoz y fácil de adiestrar, este gran deportista es un excelente compañero y un cazador fuera de serie: caza con mucha energía, su búsqueda es amplia y levanta las piezas con muchísima delicadeza. Puede llegar a ser buen perro guardián, ya que también reúne las condiciones

**¿Casero o Callejero?**

Nichole: **Beaiuceron: **El adiestramiento es delicado ya que es un perro dominante y voluntario. Le hace falta pues un dueño firme, que sepa dominare a él y a la situación y que consiga la obediencia y fidelidad que este perro puede ofrecer, que es muchísima. Con una educación correcta el Beauceron recompensará con estas cualidades. Es un perro muy inteligente, cariñoso, franco, valiente hasta la temeridad, con un gran sentido de la familia y de la responsabilidad.

**Terranova: **Es un perro fiel y muy tranquilo. La raza es sincera, dócil, sensible, dulce cariñosa,... Con los niños es adorable. Con ellos es un auténtico "padrazo": Es plácido, con una paciencia infinita, y dispuesto a jugar a cualquier juego. Además, es un perro vigilante por naturaleza con un gran instinto protector. En resumidas cuentas, es un perro muy seguro al que se le puede confiar sin problemas la vigilancia de los niños.

** ¿Casera o Callejera?**

Pueden votar por algunos o por todos, los que le parezca, cuando vea que se define la votación empezaré a subir los capítulos...  
Muchas gracias por leer mis escritos...  
¡Se los agradezco en demasía!  
No se olviden de los REVIEWS, que hacen al mundo girar... XD


End file.
